Lily y el Quidditch: Otra Locura de Dumbledore
by YeYo Underdog
Summary: Que pasaria si Lily recibiera un castigo y ahora tuviera que jugar para el equipo de Quidditch? Review, aunque no te guste, dime lo que piensas. Nada de lo que vez es mio. JL
1. Castigos y Desmayos

Primero me gustaría que perdonaran mi errores ortográficos, dado a que estoy en una labtob y no se como usar los acentos, y la letra **ñ.**Aun así tengo el google bar y tratare de arreglar lo que pueda.

Lily y el Quidditch

Lily caminaba por el pasillo de el expreso de Hogwarts. Ya no tenia ganas de hablar, estaba profundamente dolida y mortificada. Verifico cada vagón, la gente la miraba con tristeza. Y tenian razón, el mundo se le había echo muy difícil ahora. Su padre había muerto de cáncer hace un a**ño **y su madre acababa de morir del corazón, Voldemort había atacado el mercado del valle Godric justamente cuando ella estaba ahí y ahora toda la escuela se le pasaba preguntando si estaba bien, gracias a que los merodeadores habían dejado una anunció de que no la molestaran.

Aunasí, Lily miraba la vida con optimismo, este era su añoen Hogwarts y nadie se lo iba a arruinar.

Estaba super contenta por que la asignaron premio anual y Frank y Alice, por fin estaba juntos. Solo habia un propblema, James Potter, bromista, charlatan, engreido y demas, tambien habia sido asignado premio anual. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Manten la calma Lily. Tal vez lo de la carta era una broma de Dumbledore. Si, una broma de Dumbledore. - Se decía a si misma.

Lily, fue a dar la conferencia a los prefectos y al parecer James no aparecía y eso tranquilizoa Lily. Así que ella se fue hacia donde su vagón y descanso un momento. En el vagón vioa Frank y a Alice, Frank en la falda de Alice apunto de dormir. Lily se escabullo hacia el otro asiento y saco un libro. Leyó por horas y por horas y escucho un ronquido de Frank, finalmente los tres amigos se fuerona Hogwarts.

**En la Oficina de Dumbledore**

- No lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento de que estea?, James y Lily estarán como los perros y gatos, Dumbledor.

- si, lo mas probable Profesora,

- Entonces, Por que ha nombradoa Potter premio anual?

- Es una estrategia, Minerva, es una estrategia.

* * *

- Lily Estas bien? estoy preocupada por ti, has tenido una pesadilla? Lily!! - Alice estaba con una vela en la cama deLily, quien habia tenido una pesadilla de la cual no se había podido acordar.

- Estoy bien Alice, estoy bien.

- Estas segura? - pregunto ella preocupada. "Pobre Alice" penso de todas las personas de las cuales Lily quería, Alice era la mas leal.

- Si, ahora déjeme dormir- Lily le tiro una almohada a Alice, y después de que lo supieran las las dos estaban teniendo una pelea de almohadada, riéndose una de la otra y despertando al resto de las chicas. Una de ellasera Rita Skeeter, la mas odiosa de todas. Acto seguido de escuchar su enorme boca, las chicas se metieron en la cama y se arroparon hasta las narices. La otra mañana fue igual. Lo único queLily estaba empacando por que se tenia que ir ala habitación de los premios anuales, con el apestoso de James. Las amigas se rieron y con cuidado de no despertar a las tres chifladas y luego se fueron a desayunar. Frank se les unió en la sala común.

El Comedor estaba lleno, las lechuzas iban y venían y sobre todo estaba lleno de emoción, por parte de los de primero, los de tercero y los de séptimo. Aunque se le hacia un poco difícil verlo todobonito, Lily pudo apreciar todos los colores, las alegrías, las penas, los de slytherin hechizando a unaniña pequeña. Que?? Lily comenzo a caminar rumbo la pelea.

- Que demonios sucede aquí, ustedes son de séptimo me rayo parta! Consignase a alguien de su altura! - se encontró gritandole a Malfoy

- Alguien de mi altura, Ja! pues aquí no hay nadie de mía altura, pero si quieres pelirroja tu lo puedes intentar.

- No lo necesito, tengo esto - dijo ensennando su pin de premio anual. - Y te puedo castigar por una semana.

- Ay, la pelirroja me va a castigar, tiemblo del miedo

- Serán cuatro

- Quien lo dice? Tu maldito muggle padre muerto sangre sucia? - esa fue la gota que derramo la copa

- FILIPENDO!!

y Lily no pudo ver nada mas

* * *

- Me alegra que haya despertado señorita Evans - Lily escucho esa voz mientras abria los ojos

- Profesor Dumbledore! Yo...

- Reserve-se los comentarios señorita Evans lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero, comprendo si usted entiende que le he quitado 50 puntos a Gryffindor y le he asignado un castigo.

- Es comprensible. Y Malfoy?

- Su hechizo fue tan potente que Malfoy choco con el techo del comedor escolar, nadie ha podido hacer eso. Además de que usted se desmayo. Ha estado aquí todo el día. El señor Malfoy se encuentra en San Mungo. Y para su castigo, me gustaría que buscara alSeñor Potter y alSeñor Black, los estaré esperando hoy en mi oficina.

Acto seguido Dumbledor se fue dejando a Lily, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Lily se paro de la camilla de la enfermería y fue al pasillo. Mirando a su horario, fue a donde el profesor Slughorn y pregunto por Black y Potter, quienes extrañados salieron del salón y la siguieron.

- Evans, que sucede? - preguntoPotter con miedo a acercársele mucho.

- Si que sucede diosa.

- No me digas diosa Black.

- Es que eres nuestra diosa, Evans, eres premio anual, enamoraste a uno de los merodeadores, y has elevado a Malfoy a los cielos.

- Callate Black - dijo Lily y con esto Sirius cerro la boca pero se tiro al piso y comenzo a adorarla, caminando en cuclillas. Lily rodó sus ojos y siguió caminando, escuchando a James reírse.

Lily ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar a los merodeadores para la oficina del director, en mas, la contraseña le venia con la carta de prefecto, en este caso de premio anual. Pero esta era la primera vez que era llevada a la oficina por su culpa y esto cambiaba su crisis de nervios. Las manos le temblaban casi igual como si estuviera a 6 pies de altura, se me olvidaba, Lily le tenia pánico a las alturas. Parecía que hacia una eternidad que caminaban, hasta incluso se rió de una de las bromas de los dos merodeadores, que la acopañaban. Finalmente llegaron, aunque Lily no quería entrar.

- Caramelo Dulce! - dijo y la escalera comenzo a rodar

En su oficina, El señor Dumbledore se encontraba esperándolos y efectivamente:

- Los estaba esperando.

- Por que estamos aquí Profesor? - pregunto James

- Ya voy a eso, ya voy a eso. Estamos aquí para discutir el castigo dela señorita Evans, y para discutir el castigo de los merodeadores, esta vez antes de la primera broma del año. Lo lamento mucho, pero esta vez no los pondre a elegir, este castigo los involucra a ustedes tres juntos, y con el tiempo, a los otros dos merodeadores. Bien, Lily Evans sera forsada a ser la ayudante del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, mientras asume sus responsabilidades de premio anual y esta en el equipo.

- QUE? - gritaron James y Lily

- Profesor, Evans no tiene ninguna experiencia en Quidditch, Que posición va a asumir?

- Tu decides James, pero no se preocupe, no jugara hasta el tercer juego. El castigo de usted Señor Potter es enseñarle, igual el de usted señor Black.

- Con todo su respeto señor, no me gustaría morir todavía.

- Le aseguro Sirius que no morirá.

Al mismo tiempo todos mirarona Lily, quien tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa, y lentamente se desplomaba al piso, naturalmente, Cornamenta no dejo que cayera.


	2. el Quidditch, y ellos

Me gustaria darle las gracias a todos los que me enviaron un review, los quiero. Y a ustedes que me dejen un review anuque sea para decirme que lo odiaron.

* * *

James se llevo a Lily a su habitación con Sirius, no hablaron durante el camino, solo se sentía el pum,pum,pum del corazón de James Potter. Sirius también estaba pensado, no sabia en que pero pensaba. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de los premios anual, James, dejo a Lily en el sofá y se desplomo en la silla. Sirius fue al cuarto de James y busco un vaso que tenia un liquido raro y espumoso y se lo entrego a su camarada.

- Sirius?

- Que? - Respondió Sirius mirándole a los ojos y adivinando que iba a decir.

- Te juro que este año, enamorare a Lily Evans.

- Es el único año que tienes. - respondió tranquilamente.

- Lo se.

- Te la mereces. - Y ambos sacaron una tabla de ajedrez y comenzaron a jugar.

* * *

Lily despertó como a eso de las nueve, se sentía cansada y había tenido un sueno raro sobre Potter, se estaban besando. urg.  
Lily se dio cuenta de que estaban en la sala común de prefectos rápidamente. Sin conciencia de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entro a su cuarto y se durmió, se molesto un poco por que los elfos no habían roseado la habitación con perfume de Azucenas como lo hacían siempre pero aun así quedo dormida.

- Lily, Lily... Despierta - dijo James preocupado, pero aprovechando el momento para acariciar su brazo levemente.

- Qu... Que pa... Que paso? - pregunto Lily - Pootteerr , qu... haaces en mi habitación?

- Lily, esta es mi habitación.

- QUE? - salio de la cama Lily de un brinco, tenia saliva por la boca y su cortina de pelo hasta los hombres revuelta. - Lo siento mucho Potter, no volverá a pasar... -Pero luego se fijo, Jamas Potter, estaba en camisilla y en boxers. Era obvio que se había tomado un baño, su pelo estaba mojado y habían pasos desde el baño hasta la puerta. Potter no tenia musculos, pero no tenia los brazos enclenques, y sus ojos color marrón la miraban y la ponía nerviosa, de seguro esa era la peor noche de toda su vida.

- Que hora es Potter, Y por que estas en boxers cuando yo estoy aqui?

- Son las 1:00 AM y esta es mi habitación, me necesitaba bañar.

- Por que rayos no me despertaste?!

- Por que, estaba patruyando.

- No puedes patruyar sin mi!!

- Tu te habías desmayado. - dijo James con calma. - Te traje chocolates por si tenias hambre, los puedes coger de encima del viuro. - y luego ocurrió lo que James jamas pensó que ocurriría:

- Gracias Potter

La mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano y fueron a desayunar. Lily, se encontró con Alice y con Frank quienes comían Avena de Maíz, y se sirvió lo mismo.

- Hola chicos.

- Que tal lils?

- Mas o menos.

- bueno, faltan tan solo dos días para la broma de los merodeadores, ya sabes, la primera siempre va el 4 de septiembre. Nos estábamos preguntando como va a ser la de este año.

- Ese si e un misterio - dijo Lily.

- Y cual fue tu castigo? - A Lily la enfrió unos escalofríos después de que comenzo a contar.

La mañana paso rápido junto a Lilis, pero ese era un mal día por que tenia su primer día de castigo. James Potter era el capitán del equipo y hoy eran cuando la gente podía entrar en el equipo. Sirius fue a avisarle a Lily (como si ella no lo supiera) y ella lo siguió

- Diosa Lily, se le solisita en la cancha.

- Black, déjeme tranquila.

- Como diga o grandiosa...

- Quieres que te pase lo mismo que a Malfoy? - eso pareció sugirle efecto a Sirius por que se callo.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha estaba llena de chicos y chicas que venían a participar. James llamo a Lily.

- Lily, nesecito que busques una escoba, estaba en los casilleros.

Sin decir nada Lily fue a su busca y regreso con ella, luego se sentó en una banca que había cerca. Luego comenzaron las elecciones. Lily no tuvo que pararce mucho, y se obligo a disfrutar.

No la mandaron a buscar muchas cosas, y estaba apunto de llegar a estar completamente relajada cuando:

- LILY, CUIDADO!! - ella miro asustada su destino.

Dos blodgers fueron adonde ella, y se movió muy lento por que una le dio en la espalda y otra en la nariz. James bajo rápidamente hacia donde ella, pero una quaffle lo golpeo en la cabeza y rebotó hacia la cabeza de Lily, mareado se desplomo en el suelo. Lily se paro lentamente y volvió a caer cuando una snitch e hiso perder el balance cuando le dio un golpe-sito en la espalda. James capturo la snitch cuando se levanto, con un mareo.

- Lily, estas bien?

- No Potter, tu? - su respuesta fue cuando perdió el balance y cayó encima de ella.

- Ouch - se escuchó la voz de Sirius al venir para ayudarlos.

James y Lily se la pasaron el resto del día en la enfermeria, cuando James pudo hablar con Lily, le pidió perdón, y Lily no pudo evitar llorar. James parecía sinsero, pero, no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa que ella estuviera ahi, no tan solo lloraba por eso, si no que tambien no queria volar, por que le tenia miedo a las alturas y odiaba el Quidditch. Lily no quería montarse en una escoba, queria que este anno fuera como los demas, ella evitando a Potter, y enfocandose en los estudios, sin ningún record en su expediente y tranquila. Extrañaba a su mama y extrañaba que Potter la invitara a salir. Pero nada de esto se lo dijo ni a Potter, ni a Sirius quien vino con una caja de Chocolates que le robo lo mas probable a Remus. Alice se apareció también con Frank para acompañada. Remus Lupin, también vino pero molesto por que le hayamos robado los chocolates. Al fin, la enfermera, los dejo salir para su sala comun.

- Potter, hoy fuiste muy... muy, no-Potter, gracias. -

- Lily... yo... Lamento haberte echo la vida imposible antes...

_2 de septiembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Potter me beso, claro que despues yo le pegue y le deje saber que nadie se mete con Lily Evans.  
Me asuste mucho, me heche a llorar despues, claro que me han besado antes. Pero esta es la primera  
vez que me roban un beso. Odio pensar asi, pero odio a Potter, ahora si que lo odio, despues de haberme  
hecho sentir que el habia madurado, me besa. Snape tenia razon, Potter es un idiota. Despues comenzo con lo  
que me queria, ja! Yo lo puse en su lugar. Pero, sabes que yo solo voy a ti, si tengo un secreto. y el secreto es que me gusto mucho_

_Mas que cualquier otro beso que haya tenido nunca.  
__Por eso creo que en este momento lo odio mas que a nadie. _

_Lily_


End file.
